


More Than Heated Chocolate

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Cocoa. Dex was ordering cocoa. For all that the redhead chirped him for getting sugary, complicated drinks at Annie’s, here was his d-man getting hot chocolate.“What’s so weird about getting hot chocolate?” Dex asked as they walked out, Nursey sputtering in his wake. “It wouldn’t be weird for most people on the team aside from Jack, but for you? You scoff any time I get something sugary or trendy, your words not mine, and here you are getting basically heated chocolate!”





	More Than Heated Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For the twentieth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Hot Chocolate

Cocoa. Dex was ordering cocoa. 

For all that the redhead chirped him for getting sugary, complicated drinks at Annie’s, here was his d-man getting hot chocolate. 

“What’s so weird about getting hot chocolate?” Dex asked as they walked out, Nursey sputtering in his wake. 

“It wouldn’t be weird for most people on the team aside from Jack, but for you? You scoff any time I get something sugary or trendy, your words not mine, and here you are getting basically heated chocolate!”

“First off, cocoa is more than heated chocolate. Second, it’s cold and this warms me up without the caffeine. Third, screw you.”

“I just don’t get it is all?” Nursey added as they walked back to the Haus. 

“What’s not to get? It’s chocolate, milk, and warmth Nurse. Not rocket science.”

“I dunno I just never liked it. Never tastes good,” he shrugged, and it was only after a few steps that he realized that Dex was no longer in step with him. 

“What do you mean it never tastes good?!” Dex screeched, and instead of walking closer to Nursey, turned on his heel and stalked off. 

Standing on the sidewalk a bit stunned, Nursey tried called after Dex, but gave up after a minute and headed back to the Haus. 

***

Over an hour later, when Dex still hadn’t come up to their room or answer his phone, Nursey wandered downstairs to see if Bitty had maybe seen his other on-ice half, but as he walked into the kitchen, he found the missing redhead. Dex was standing at the stove stirring a pot, and ingredients laid all over the counter while Bitty’s kitchenaid mixer was whirring off to the side.

“What are you doing?” Nursey asked, walking closer to the enticing aroma. 

“I’m making you good hot cocoa. It’s a fucking shame that you don’t think cocoa is a good drink, so I’ll make you what I make at home, and if this doesn’t do it for you nothing will,” he groused, ignoring the way Nursey smirked at the sentiment. 

“Didn’t think you took cocoa so seriously Poindexter.”

“Well I do. My grandmother used to make sure mugs were ready for all of us in the winter after playing or working, so it’s a family thing. It’s not the same recipe, because I’ve built on it.”

Pouring out two mugs, Dex got the marshmallow creme he’d been whisking on the counter and placed a large dollop atop each of the mugs. Getting a small bowl of dark chocolate shavings, Dex sprinked the curled bits over the creme and handed it to Nursey. 

“Here. Milk chocolate cocoa, with cinnamon, vanilla extract, and nutmeg. That’s fresh marshmallow creme with sea salt, and dark chocolate shavings. I usually use 2% milk, but I know too much dairy hurts your stomach so I made it with almond milk,” he explained, grumbling at the end. 

Feeling his cheeks heat up from not only how thoughtful Dex had been, but how meticulous he was in preparation, even going so far as making his own creme, Nursey used the provided straw and took a pull from it, letting the flavor hit his tongue. 

To this day Derek Malik Nurse blames William J. Poindexter for the moan that escape his mouth. 

“Fuck that’s good,” he added, looking up to find Dex bright red. 

“G-g-glad you think so,” Dex stuttered out, clearing his throat from choking on his own sip. 

“Dude when you go all into something you really go all in,” he replied, taking a longer sip this time with the creme. As he licked the whipped topping off his lip, he looked to see that Dex had his own lip covered in some. 

“You’ve got some marshmallow on your lip,” Nursey pointed out, but stepped closer to wipe it off, making Dex blush harder. 

“Thanks,” the Mainer swallowed in reply, licking his bottom lip as he looked at the lingering creme on Nursey’s finger. Seeing where the redhead’s eyes were looking, Nursey licked off the mallow and then used his finger to grab more from the top of his drink and teasingly cleaned off his finger with a pop. 

“Let’s go back up stairs. The guys will drink the rest and I want to tell you how wrong I was about cocoa.”

Without much hesitation, Dex walked out of the kitchen, taking the stairs two at a time.


End file.
